This invention concerns sewing supplies and equipment.
Seamstress work, using one or more sewing machines, usually requires a collection of spools of different thread, as well as bobbins for the various spools, often holding thread particular to a spool. The spools and bobbins are often switched frequently on a sewing machine.
Quite a number of devices have been conceived to accommodate multiple spools and/or bobbins for retrieval and storage in sewing. These come in a wide variety of forms. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,913,485, 5,727,699, 4,351,458, 4,195,739, 4,029,241, 3,948,396, 3,738,590, 2,944,761, 1,508,105, 1,405,554, 470,328, 462,702 and Des. 146,869. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,789,771, 4,094,415, 3,491,893 and 2,431,423 showing devices for holding other articles not related to sewing, but with certain mechanical features having some pertinence to the invention.
There is a need for a convenient, compact and versatile spool holder, preferably also for bobbins, to keep these items together and readily available for retrieval and storage.